custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Auserv
, Lightning , Emotion| powers=Lightning , Emotion| mask=Mask of Electricity| tools=Thunder Staff | status=Alive| location=Matoran Universe| pron=AW-SURVE}} Auserv is a Toa with a long, twisted history. There are two distinct periods where Auserv was actively fighting for good and adventuring with Toa, separated by millennia spent as a Matoran, not knowing of his past on Ayomeii. Biography Early Life From what he currently remembers, Auserv knows that early in his life he was a Ta-Matoran, and was kidnapped and smuggled to a laboratory with many other Matoran, where "they" were experimenting on them. They were attempting to change the elements of these Matoran, and with at least six of them, they succeeded. Auserv was transformed into an Ak-Matoran. He and five of his comrades escaped this island to the nearby island of Dyteeli. League Invasion on Dyteeli On Dyteeli, Auserv and his team found a Toa Team there that was exploring the dome, using their power to make many other Matoran into Toa to protect it. Auserv and his friends received Toa Stones, as did local Matoran Barnoka, Krandorn, and Zirralo. Shortly afterwards, the League of Six Kingdoms invaded the dome, and Dyteeli was their first target. Auserv, Barnoka, Zirralo, Krandorn, and Auserv's team attempted to defend Dyteeli, but in the final conflict of this battle, all of Auserv's team members but himself were killed by the League. Auserv's memory is foggy after that, but it can be assumed that at this point Auserv went berserk and Koenori, a being sealed within his staff, took control of his body. Only the tiny bit of self-control he retained during this rampage kept him from killing the Barraki. It then came to light that Mantax had stumbled upon the Dairuno Stones, capable of changing a being into a form which they had possessed earlier in their lives. Just as he was about to use them to reduce the remaining Toa of Dyteeli to Matoran, Auserv interfered, waging a long battle with Mantax. In the end, Mantax tricked Auserv by surrendering and then attacking him from behind when Auserv was going to take Mantax to the other Barraki as a hostage. Auserv woke up on the Barraki's ship, in Mantax's cabin. There, Mantax used the Dairuno Stones to revert Auserv back to a Ta-Matoran. Then, using a device he had invented himself, he erased Auserv's memory and kept him as a prisoner. In the end, Dyteeli was forced to surrender to the League, and for this the League refrained from destroying the island. Ayomeii Auserv, trapped in Matoran form and without any memory of who he was or what he was doing on the Barraki's boat, eventually decided to escape, stealing a lifeboat and traveling by sea to Ayomeii, where a good portion of Dyteeli's population had been exiled to after a civil war before the League invasion. When he arrived, the Toa of Ayomeii, named Onathei, attempted to learn Auserv's past, but eventually allowed him to move in with the other Ta-Matoran of Ayomeii, who eventually forgot that Auserv had not come to Ayomeii with them from Dyteeli. Years later, the League invaded Ayomeii as well, after conquering the rest of Dome PV-24. The Matoran of Ayomeii were forced to take shelter in an underground bunker built during an earlier war on Ayomeii. Auserv eventually left this shelter, marking it with a large "X" so the Toa-Kal (the current protectors of the island) could find it. Auserv was kidnapped by Xironu, a Toa-Kal that had betrayed the others. Auserv inadvertently revealed the location of the Matoran shelter, and the League's forces headed there, bringing Auserv, but releasing him after they arrived, no longer having any purpose for him. The Toa-Kal regrouped there for a final battle, in which the Matoran participated. In this battle, Auserv found himself face-to-face with Mantax, who recognized him, despite Auserv not recognizing him. Mantax and Auserv fought briefly, and it seemed that Mantax would kill Auserv, but Toa-Kal Desurk used his telekinetic powers to lift Mantax away, saving Auserv. No sooner had Desurk saved Auserv than Xironu arrived on the scene, hungry for blood. He stabbed Desurk, fatally wounding him. Roqini, Toa-Kal of Healing, was able to prolong his life for a few more minutes, but Auserv was so emotionally affected by this that it began to undo what Mantax and the Dairuno Stones had done to him thousands of years ago. He became a Toa of Lightning once more, turning to finish his battle with Mantax that had started so long ago on Dyteeli. Taken by surprise, Mantax was defeated, and Auserv joined the other Toa-Kal and witnessed Xironu have a change of heart, saving Roqini's life just as Pridak was about to end it. Return to Dyteeli The next day, Auserv found that he was beginning to regain his memories. He also stumbled upon a prophecy, and brought both his vague memories and the equally vague prophecy to the Toa-Kal. From the prophecy, the Toa-Kal ended up combining their power to resurrect Desurk as a Turaga, in the process losing their Toa-Kal status and becoming normal Toa again. When they returned to the cave where they had found the fluid that had transformed them, there was enough of it to transform one Toa, and the Toa unanimously decided that it should be Auserv. Thus, Auserv became a Toa-Kal of Emotion. About a week later, Turaga Desurk had discovered yet another prophecy, this one giving hints as to how the Toa could regain their Kal powers. This would involve going to Dyteeli. Auserv then discovered that the Barraki's ship had been left behind when they had been defeated and were forced to retreat. Although Auserv originally was not intended to come, the Toa decided to allow him to accompany them. When they arrived at Dyteeli, they discovered that it had been hit by an unknown disaster two weeks earlier, around the same time the first Toa-Kal had been born. It was hundreds of feet under water, Zirralo had been mutated beyond recognition, and the city in the center of the island was the only part that still stood. Auserv, the Toa of Ayomeii, Barnoka, and a Ra-Matoran named Qedono journeyed into the nuclear power plant in the center of the city, prompted by a vision Barnoka had during a near-death experience. Krandorn stayed behind to keep the monstrous and malevolent Zirralo from interfering with them, and was killed in the ensuing battle. At the power plant's basement, a strange Toa called Dairuno appeared to the heroes, asking for one of them to sacrifice themselves to restore Dyteeli to its former glory. After a long argument, in which Auserv even nominated himself for the sacrifice, Barnoka decided that he would restore the island. As his body was transformed into energy and washed over Dyteeli, Krandorn and all of the Matoran of Dyteeli were restored to life, and the island was raised from Dyteeli. Zirralo escaped the energy wave, remaining a monster but suffering from mild amnesia. The heroes that had been in the basement with Barnoka were reverted to the forms they had when they had come into being. Auserv was a Ta-Matoran again. Search for the Dairuno Stones The now-Matoran heroes reunited with Krandorn and two more Dyteeli natives — Tyaseri and Lenurin; a Ga-Matoran and a Ce-Matoran respectively. They began a search for the Dairuno Stones, each for different purposes: while the Matoran from Dyteeli wanted to restore Zirralo to her former state, the Matoran from Ayomeii wanted to become Toa-Kal again. First, they traveled to the Water Temple of Dyteeli, where Zirralo attacked and defeated the Matoran. Through some new power of hers, she brainwashed all of the Matoran present and led them in an attack on the capital city of Dyteeli. Tyaseri escaped this brainwashing, and instead only pretended to have been affected, slipping off unnoticed and getting Krandorn to help. They gathered a small army of Matoran, defeated Zirralo, and healed their Matoran friends. It then came to light that Barnoka still existed in energy form. While the Matoran slept and talked to Barnoka in their dreams, Zirralo escaped, trying to form a different plan. The Matoran split into two teams. Auserv, Grunekt, Guutana, Roqini and Qedono went into Dyteeli's jungle to search for the Dairuno Stones in the Rahi Temple, while the others went to the underground Earth Temple. Auserv's team ran into a giant beetle, which Qedono defeated by renting a gigantic bird from the Rahi Temple. The two Dairuno Stones there — the Dairuno Stones of Teleportation and Enlargement — were found, and the team moved on to the ruins of the Plantlife Temple, unaware that Zirralo was waiting for them, carrying the Dairuno Stones of Strength and Temperature. When they arrived, Zirralo ambushed them. Auserv used the Dairuno Stone of Enlargement to grow and fight Zirralo, and Auserv was able to defeat her. Returning to normal size, he shrunk Zirralo, and Roqini carried her along in her pack. Auserv's and Krandorn's teams met up shortly after this, and briefly argued over who would get to use the Dairuno Stones first — Barnoka and Krandorn on Zirralo, or the former Toa-Kal on themselves. Eventually, it was decided that both of these could be done if another person was sacrificed, and Auserv grimly wondered who it would be. The team next went to the Plasma Temple and found the two Dairuno Stones there without much trouble. After this, they headed towards the power plant to find the Dairuno Stones hidden there. Before they reached the area, Zirralo escaped from Roqini's back, unbeknownst to the team. In the power plant, Barnoka was able to physically manifest himself, and he helped them find the last two Dairuno Stones. Then he left them for the last time, warning that three of them were about to be lost: one in company, one in spirit, and one in life. The Matoran emerged from the power plant only to find a hurricane (once a tornado back on Ayomeii that had traveled to Dyteeli and picked up water). With the Kal powers they received from holding all twelve Dairuno Stones, they were able to blow the hurricane away from Dyteeli before it caused major damage, but in the aftermath of this feat, Auserv fell into the ocean and disappeared. Rode Nui and the War of the Chosen One Clutching to a piece of wood, Auserv drifted across the ocean to Rode Nui. Unfortunately, his memory was lost again. A Matoran named Tahkeh found him on Rode Nui and brought him to a Turaga. The Turaga decided that since Auserv couldn't remember where he rightfully belonged, he could stay on Rode Nui. Auserv was rebuilt to better fit in with the other Rode Nui Matoran, and a house was built for him in Ta-Rode, the fire-themed section of Rode Nui. However, the house was poorly constructed and collpased on Auserv. The head trauma he experienced returned his memory of his entire life in great detail, with a few glitches. He told no one of this, however. A few days later, Auserv found a Toa stone on Rode Nui and gave it to his friend Tahkeh for safekeeping. Around the same time, a Matoran named Nejodis came from Ayomeii, asking for help against a new threat there. Auserv urged Tahkeh to go and bring him along, wanting to return to Ayomeii to see the Toa-Kal again. Auserv did indeed return to Ayomeii, but stayed quiet for the most part while he was there. Eventually, he went out exploring and was attacked by an Ash Bear. The ash bear turned out to be Sihnozu, and he spoke to Auserv about how he believed that Auserv was the "Chosen One". According to Sihnozu, the Chosen One would have unlimited power and knowledge, and would receive these after dying. Sihnozu then proceeded to hit Auserv with a large energy blast, nearly killing him, in an attempt to transfer Sihnozu's power to him. It didn't work, confirming that Auserv was not the Chosen One. While Auserv was unconscious from the blast, Roqini contacted him in a dream, trying to convince him to reveal himself to the others. While this transpired, Tahkeh used the Toa Stone that Auserv had found to become a Toa and rescue Auserv. Sihnozu saw Tahkeh, and considered the possibility that he was Chosen One. He flooded Auserv's mind with artificial emotions, breaking the Dairuno Stones' effect on him again and turning him into a Toa-Kal once more. He challenged Auserv and Tahkeh to a battle, which they promptly lost, ruling out either of them as Chosen One. Until the final battle of the war, Auserv simply traveled along with the other Toa, aiding in battles to some extent. When the final battle came, a Matoran named Mehikir came from Dyteeli with important information for Auserv: When the Dairuno Stones had effected Dyteeli in the final conflict there, time had been turned back so far that his Toa team, slaughtered by the Barraki, were now alive and well. His heart was torn three ways: he wanted to go to Dyteeli to see his team, he wanted to go back to Rode Nui with his new friends, and he wanted to stay on Ayomeii with his old friends. The pain from this impossible decision activated the strange power of Auserv's staff again. He went beserk and killed Sihnozu with the staff; the staff sucked Sihnozu's spirit out and left his body an empty shell. Sihnozu regenerated immediately due to his special power, and Auserv passed out shortly afterwards. However, the negative side of Guutana (one of the Toa-Kal), reacted urgently to this, and manifested himself with a physical form. Saying that his "master" was in the staff, he used it and almost successfully summoned a being called Koenori. Had Koenori been summoned, the universe would have been destroyed. Thankfully, Guutana was able to stop Koenori from being summoned, and he broke the staff. Later, in the "true" final battle of the war, Auserv could do nothing but watch as Sihnozu went through opponents, attempting to decide which one was the Chosen One. In the end, Sihnozu decided on Guutana, and Guutana killed Sihnozu. However, Sihnozu's final death released so much energy that the island of Ayomeii slowly began to disintegrate. Auserv evacuated to Rode Nui. On Rode Nui, more trouble was waiting for him and the other Toa of Rode Nui, but the problem was eventually taken care of, and Auserv left Rode Nui for Dyteeli. On Dyteeli, he reunited with his team members and began to wander the universe with them. Eventually, Auserv lived out his entire life and died from natural causes before ever passing on his power to a new Toa. Powers and Tools Auserv carried a Thunder Staff as a Toa, and wore a Mask of Lightning in the shape of a Great Huna. As a Toa of Lightning, Auserv could summon lightning storms and channel enough electricity through his staff. As a Toa-Kal of Emotion, Auserv could make friends enemies (and vice versa), make a being happy, sad, mad, or whatever else he wanted by expending a small amount of energy. Unbeknownst to Auserv, his Thunder Staff housed a powerful and evil being named Koenori. When Auserv reached an extreme emotional high (far beyond what is necessary to break the seal of the Dairuno Stones), Koenori could feed off of his anger and give Auserv extreme power. However, Auserv would pass out shortly after this, and the incident would be blotted out of his memory. Auserv is calm and friendly, generally, but can be quick to anger and has a vicious temper in battle. He isn't a violent person, and thus doesn't prefer to fight, but has such a deep hatred for the Barraki (especially his rival Mantax) that he becomes infuriated just to think about them. Trivia *It can be assumed that since Auserv effectively led two lives, he had two destinies. His first one was to drive off the League from Dyteeli. His second was to lock Koenori out from the universe, which was accomplished when Guutana broke the staff that Koenori had been sealed into. *Auserv calls himself a Toa of Electricity because his friends teased him for being a male Toa of Lightning. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Fire Category:Emotions Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Vo-Matoran